purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
FRiEnDs
fRiEnDs is a song included in '''Hi! Chance PreCure Vocal Album 1 ~fRiEnDs~ Making Life Magical With U Romaji= Yawaraka na hirusagari kyoukasho hiroge Futari wa mata inemuri okorarete bakkari ite Koutei terasu taiyou itsumo no keshiki Yasumi jikan no tabi ni kata o narabete waratteta Rainen no ima wa (ima wa) Dou natteru ka na (futari) Chigau basho de no hibi ni Somatte shimau no ka na Ashita no koto wa wakaranakute mo Otagai no yume wo aruite kunda Nani ga atte mo mata tachiagarou Watashitachi wa daijoubu Nani ni okotte nani ni naite mo Itsu no manika jikan wa sugite yuku Yakusoku shiyou hanarete ite mo Zutto egao de iyou ne Kenkashita kaerimichi nagashita namida mo Nakanaori wa zettai akiramenakute yokatta Otona ni nattara (itsuka) Ima yori jiyuu ni (futari) Motto watashitachi rashii mirai aruiteru yo ne? Ashita no koto wa wakaranakute mo Kakegae no nai tomodachi ga iru no Ureshii toki mo kanashii toki demo Watashitachi wa daijoubu Itsumo mikatada yo (mikatada yo) Itsumo arigatou (arigatou) Kokoro kara daijina kimi wa My best friend forever Ashita no koto wa wakaranakute mo Otagai no yume wo aruite kunda Nani ga atte mo mata tachiagarou Watashitachi wa daijoubu Nani ni okotte nani ni naite mo Itsunomanika jikan wa sugite iku Yakusoku shiyou hanarete ite mo Zutto egao de iyou ne Kore kara mo zutto zutto |-|Kanji= やわらかな昼下がり教科書広げ 二人はまたいねむり怒られてばっかりいて 校庭照らす太陽いつもの景色 休み時間のたびに肩を並べて笑ってた 来年の今は　(今は) どうなってるかな　(二人) 違う場所での日々に 染まってしまうのかな 明日のことはわからなくても お互いの夢を歩いてくんだ 何があってもまた立ち上がろう 私たちは大丈夫 何に怒って何に泣いても いつのまにか時間は過ぎていく 約束しよう離れていても ずっと笑顔でいようね 喧嘩した帰り道流した涙も 仲直りは絶対諦めなくて良かった 大人になったら　(いつか) 今より自由に　(二人) もっと私たちらしい 未来歩いてるよね？ 明日のことはわからなくても かけがえのない友達がいるの 嬉しい時も悲しい時でも 私たちは大丈夫 いつも味方だよ　(味方だよ) いつもありがとう　(ありがとう) 心から大事な君は My Best Friend Forever 明日のことはわからなくても お互いの夢を歩いてくんだ 何があってもまた立ち上がろう 私たちは大丈夫 何に怒って何に泣いても いつのまにか時間は過ぎていく 約束しよう離れていても ずっと笑顔でいようね これからもずっとずっと |-|English= In the gentle early afternoon, the textbook is spread out We keep dozing off getting ourselves in trouble The sun always shines on the same scenery of the yard Every time it’s recess, we’re always laughing on each others shoulder But next years now (now) what will it be like (for us two) Will we spend our days in different places I wonder if it’ll be tainted We don’t know about tomorrow But we walk with the same dream No matter what happens we’ll stand back up again We are alright If something angers us or makes us cry Before you know it, time will pass by Let’s make a promise so that when we’re apart We’ll always be smiling When we argue on the way back home and tears fall We’ll always make peace, it’s good we never give up When we become adults (one day) More than now (the two of us) will walking to the future freely right? We don’t know about tomorrow I have an irreplaceable friend The times when we’re happy or sad We are alright For always supporting me (supporting me) I always thank you (thank you) From my heart you are My best friend forever We don’t know about tomorrow But we walk with the same dream No matter what happens we’ll stand back up again We are alright If something angers us or makes us cry Before you know it, time will pass by Let’s make a promise so that when we’re apart We’ll always be smiling From now on and forever more Category:Songs